Think before you speak
by Bovrilcat
Summary: Beast boy can be such an idiot sometimes, especially when it comes to keeping secrets this big. One-shot fluff/humour


**I'm sorry I've been absent so lately. I've just kinda been drifting I guess...**

* * *

"Okay okay! I got one!" Cyborg called between fits of laughter. The boys had spent nearly two pointless hours asking each-other questions like ranging from 'first ice-cream topping' to 'wierdest bathroom incident'. So far it had resulted in the discovery of Robin having a rather bad diarrhea problem whilst stuck in one of Batmans suits.

Beast-boy sat up, eagerly awaiting Cyborg's question. Robin, sat on the other side of Cyborg, merely skipped to the next song in the soundtrack they had been playing. Cyborg grinned. "Okay, first kiss?" He couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

Robin grimaced, "When did this turn into a girl talk?" Cyborg raised his eyebrows at him, "Dude, I think we hit rock bottom at Batman diarrhea suit." This only made Robin laugh nervously. Cyborg grinned again, "Okay, well my first kiss happened to be Jinx." Both Beast boy and Robin made gagging sounds.

"C-mon guys, you just jealous I was the first to get kissed by a lady," Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows, while Robin smirked.

"On-contrary, my metal friend. When I was a the tender age of ten years old, the lovely Shelly Batton gave me my first kiss after I saved her cat from a tree." This earned Robin a snigger and a half hearted high-five. Fearless leader indeed.

The two boys then turned to Beast boy, "What about you BB, who was your first kiss?" Beast scratched his neck on that remark, trying to avoid eye contact. "Well-uh Terra was too busy trying to kill us to kiss me…" On that note Robin and Cyborg exchanged a smirk.

"You've never kissed anyone." Cyborg toned out, as Beast boy's face reddened. Immediately Robin and Cyborg burst into a fit of laughter, Cyborg clutching his sides whilst Robin exerted some snorts.

"T-that's not true!" Beast boy yelled over their laughing, growing more agitated with each chuckle. Robin took a breath, "Not by the look on your face!" This caused more laughter, making Cyborg slip down onto the floor. Beast boy clenched his fists, feeling his anger bubble. He clenched his teeth, as he watched them howl in amusement.

"Well… Well I've kissed Raven!"

All laughter suddenly fell short, as Beast boy just grasped what he had just blurted. "You did what?" Cyborg asked, staring at the changeling. He only stared back with wide eyes, feeling the sweat trickle down his neck.

"Heh heh-well… uh-" Beast boy gulped as Robin and Cyborg just stared at him with agast faces. That's when he fled.

He ran as fast as he could, his breathing quickening as he sprinted down the hallway. _Oh crap she's gonna kill me. Crap crap crap crap crap-_

His expletive thoughts were cut dead as he knocked head first into a solid object, sending him down onto his backside. He blinked, trying to regain focus. "Beast boy! Why are you running?" His stomach dropped as he heard that voice, looking up into deep violet eyes. He could only gulp.

"Well funny you should ask Rae… Uh I might have done something really dumb…" He trailed off as her eyes narrowed. That it-better-not-be-really-dumb-or-I'm-gonna-maime-you face didn't really put him at ease. He stood up taking a cautious step backward. He rubbed the back of his neck as she anticipated his next words.

"I uh-might have accidentally let slip to Robin and Cyborg that we kissed…"

Her eyes went wide, her book falling to the floor with an abrupt thud. "You did, WHAT?!" He was suddenly up against the wall with a slender hand around his neck, staring into raging red eyes.

He held his hands up in defence. "I didn't mean to! T-they were l-laughing at m-me!" His words came out an octave too high and a little too fast.  
"I didn't tell them about any of the other times!" He blurted, his heart thumping. There was a sudden audible gasp. Both Beast boy and Raven turned their heads towards the noise, met with the faces of the Half robot and Titan leader, both looking pretty shocked.

"You two have kissed more than once!" Robin squeaked, leaving an awkward silence in the air.

It was at that point Raven dispersed in a smoke of black, leaving Beast boy alone and sweaty. He stared at the pair, shuffling his feet.

"Well this isn't the way we wanted you to find out…"


End file.
